


Dusk

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sex, balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: You are sitting on your balcony, admiring the scenery. But you forget that the best view is not the cloudy sky, but you crying your lover's name to the skies, as he takes you under the last rays of light.Smut One-shot with Shisui as Hypnos, the God of Sleep.
Series: Uchiha Lovers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Discord friends and especially Angel, that asked for more Shisui, and Vetty that drew him today and graced us all with her amazing talent!

You have perched yourself on the tall, beige balcony chair, the hardcover book in your hands, smelling distinctly of old paper. You hum a melody as you flip through the pages and, with your left hand, you reach for your laptop that is sitting on the small table, clicking on the next document to take notes. Multitasking has always been your forte.

For a brief moment you turn your gaze to the horizon, watching the gray clouds slowly being painted orange, red and gold, colors of fire drowning in gray. Dusk; the time that dreams meet reality.

You feel a puff of heated air brushing against the right side of your neck, sending delectable shivers down your spine. A pair of familiar, strong hands encircle you from behind and come to join each other right about your rib-cage. You draw in a deep breath and give a quick, but loving, glance at his dexterous fingers, the only thing of him that you can presently see.

_Hypnos…_

“Busy?” his tone is playful, but undoubtedly seductive. You smile and brush your knuckles against his forearm in greeting.

“I love the view,” he comments aloofly, his deep voice inebriating. His fingers run teasingly along your stomach and your nostrils suddenly fill with his distinct aroma; fire, redolent wine and trees.

“Yeah, it is … beautiful,” you reply absentmindedly; until you pay closer heed to Shisui’s words. He towers over you from behind, and even hunching as he is to be closer to your smaller body, he can easily sneak a generous, tantalizing peek of your skin above and even, to some degree, _in_ your shirt. Softly, he places a tender kiss on the side of your neck and his hands travel northwards. His warm, gentle touch sends small sparks all around your body, as he tugs at your loose camisole.

The soft skin of your upper breasts starts to appear more clearly and is slowly painted red by the last rogue sunbeams escaping from the sky. He leaves a kiss on your elegant collarbones. His palms spread all over your chest and leisurely they travel inside of your clothes. You take a sharp breath as he brushes his thumbs across your incriminatory, perk nipples.

“Excited, are we?” his voice is deep and soft and husk. You can tell by his increasingly labored breathing that this is something he enjoys thoroughly, with no remorse and not a care.

With a flick of his wrist, the strands of your shirt fall off your shoulders, offering him better access to your every crevice. A small smirk graces his lips and he pushes the cups of your bra down, revealing your whole breasts to the evening breeze.

A brazen move, considering that your balcony is not concealed from view of any passing neighbor. A God like him can remain shielded, hidden from any human eyes; but you… you are left bare to the world. At that moment, though, none of you seem to mind.

Instead, Shisui pulls at your camisole further, letting it pool around your midriff. He grabs your chin and angles it towards him, savoring your taste with a rich kiss, blinding your senses, caging you into a sensual dance that lures you away from reality and towards a place of dreams and lust and fire... He completely succeeds in this endeavor, as you find no strength in you to protest when he tugs at your bra straps and frees your breasts completely from their bindings.

His hands come to rest around your throat, caressing your sensitive spots, taking pleasure from every bit of soft skin he can touch and claim as his. His hands dexterously travel southwards again and, this time, he takes the weight of your breasts fully in his palms, squeezing possessively.

You flutter your eyes open to find rich maple-leaf colored irises regarding you, gazing through every fiber of your mortal being. The notion that you are left bare from the waist up is only faintly registering. Shisui bites down at your lower lip teasingly.

“Eyes on me,” he commands and you can do nothing but obey to the God of Sleep’s will. Without breaking eye contact for even a second, with a mere shadow of a swift movement dancing at the corner of your peripheral vision, you find his tall form suddenly appearing before you in all his glory. He lowers himself down, coming at a more comfortable level and he takes your left nipple in between his fingers, pinching it lightly, eliciting your breathy moan. He leans down further and takes your whole areola in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak mercilessly. His right hand travels to your mouth and his thumb opens your inviting lips, then entering the sweet cavern he pillages your every sense of rationality.

“Stand up for me.” And how could you possibly refuse, as his voice rings like black velvet and steel. Soft and yet domineering. You obey and slowly come to rest your hands at the railings of the balcony. The light of day dims, but it is still not dark enough for you to hide your debauchery under the veil of the night.

Without another word, Shisui situates himself behind you. He brushes his hands against the beautiful skin of your arms, he caresses your sides and hips so scandalously slow, appreciating every bit and piece of you. Suddenly, he pulls at your leggings and you quickly find them falling around your ankles, abandoned.

“Free yourself... _enjoy it_ …” is the only warning you receive, before he yanks your lacy underwear down. With a small nudge of his leg on your ankle, he helps you step out of the mess of clothes and he guides your legs to open invitingly for him. Shisui lustfully cups the sensitive area between your legs and with his index finger, he teasingly probes at your entrance.

A slow, husky chuckle escapes him. Clearly, beyond your control, sticky wetness has already pooled inside you. You can feel his strong chest clashing against your beautiful back. He helps you spread your legs wider and he does not hesitate to bring more fervor into his ministrations. His left hand goes to your breast and squeezes appreciatively once more.

“By Cronus, I _love_ your tits...” he growls and squeezes even harder. You throw back your head, eyes closed, moaning loudly, hoping in the back of your mind that the neighborhood won’t hear. But, at this point, do you even care?

Before you legs close in senseless delight, he stops them by putting his own knee in between. “Open them wide for me, love,” he whispers in your ear, and plunges his long middle finger inside your folds.

Lava is oozing from your core, more and more fervently by the minute. Shisui bites down at your shoulder, leaving treacherous love marks that he quickly licks, taking all pain away. You find yourself wishing that he, right then and there, licks every single part of you, until there is no part of you left that is not marked as irrevocably his.

It is not enough. Nothing is enough. You must slake your thirst for him. You need him _in you._

“Shi...sui,” you moan, imploring, your fingers curling up in desperation.

You _fe_ _el_ it, before you hear the swoosh of his clothes falling down. His large tip intruding, probing at your womanhood. With a swift push, he is inside you, filling your every nook, your whole being.

“ _That’s it_...” you hear him release a guttural growl. He takes his sweet time relishing, stretching you, letting your insides caress every inch of his endowed shaft.

Shisui grabs at your hips and angles your body downwards, so that he can pound into you vehemently, while you hold onto dear life on the railings. He thrusts, his rhythm at first slow and tantalizing, but soon needy and ardent. You let out a staggered cry of pleasure, urging him on more and more.

Abruptly, he takes your arms and traps them behind your back, locking them in. You have nowhere to hold onto, apart from his grasp. He laces his arms in your own, and cheekily takes both of your nipples in his fingers, twisting, pulling.

“Yes, baby… _Moan for me..._ ”

And you _cry_ , cry his name to the skies…

He takes your breasts again as they bounce in the rhythm of your love-making and holds and pulls and squeezes as his pacing quickens.

He growls again and you feel him harden in you. Your bodily juices run aplenty down your thighs. The delirious sounds of his impaling thrusts reverberates all around you. It seems to excite the God of Sleep as much as it excites you.

He suddenly takes your face in his hand, every bit demanding, conquering, and turns it to the side, driving you into a maddening kiss. His lips are bruising, needy, desperate for you, he’s pure fire and ecstasy. His hands grab again at your hips, bringing you closer and closer, pounding with no remorse; but he doesn’t break the kiss. He bites and growls, in a delirium of lust. His fingers dive in between your legs and stimulate your clitoris, sending you into an absolute frenzy, where the only thing that exists is him and him only.

You are riding out the sensations until they peak, and you can see nothing but the red of his eyes and the black of the shadowy kingdom that he came.

“Aaah..! Shi – Shisui!” you cry and cry and cry until there is no air left.

He meets your climax with his, his whole body shaking with the ripples of his orgasm.


End file.
